


The Book of Love, mi corazon sin cara.

by SetsukaMorte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsukaMorte/pseuds/SetsukaMorte
Summary: She looked up at her date with eyes sparkling with suppressed happiness, heart practically skipping a beat at the love lighting up her dates eyes. How in the great wide world had they been  lucky to actually fall in love with each other?





	1. The bloom of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, I'm writing this trash on my phone. Also this is my first time posting anything in public, anyone have a hole I can hide in until the internet actually dies?
> 
> Your name: _______  
> Hair colour: (H/C)  
> Eye colour: (E/C)

______ brushed a strand of (H/C)  hair out of her face as she settled onto the soft couch in their shared place with an old photo album balanced on her knees, fingers softly caressing the front cover as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth but not quite making it. Who would have thought cleaning out a over stuffed closet would hand over so many memories of the two of them?

Flipping through each page was like looking back in time because each picture granted her a small vision on every minute in that moment, until she turned to the second to last used page, the smile appeared fully this time as she gently picked up the pressed flower from between old memories. The picture next to this flower was special, while pressing the flower to her lips _______ took in its scent as she thought back on that day.


	2. North Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started going one way when it first came to mind, but it took this turn as it was being written. Oh well.

She knew how to cook, she practically lived in her kitchen since she was always trying out new recipes that her creative mind always thought up; to many actually since she had a thick notebook full of ideas. Until she tried dishes that called for yeast, how in the world could a simple little bacteria cause her so much trouble? After weeks of reading online and YouTube tutorials with no luck ______ was forced to turn towards the only person that she could think of who knew how to make the best drool worthy pasta in a few minutes flat. Feliciano. 

~Time skip brought to you by Ozzy & Drix. (bacteria joke, sorry)~

You cautiously walk up to the twin italians shared house with ears perked trying to listen for yelling or shattering of breakable items and the more common sound of Feli's crying, but with the house silent you couldn't help but feel nervous with each tentive step forward. They were NEVER this silent. With sneakers that  barely made any noise as you hopped up the one step that separated the ground to their front porch and a few more feet to the wooden door, you bit the inside of your lip as you decided the best course of action. Naturally your dangerous curiosity wanted to knock and find out why the house was so silent, but then again your weaker common sense told yourself to try again some other day. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.' You knocked on the door quickly with a few sturdy hits from your knuckles before withdrawing your hand back and shoved it into your jean pockets, swaying back and forth between the balls and heels of your shoes as you waited patiently for someone to open the door. As your other hand picked at a loose string on the bottom end of a favorite baggy shirt you let your eyes wander the porch; flower pot...loose nail in a corner...white flag in the window next to the door....door mat that read 'Go Away'. Wait. You focused your eyes  back to the white flag tied hastily to a random stick. That couldn't be good news, trying the doorknob it quietly swung open to give passage into the silent house. Tiptoeing as carefully as possible into the hallway you made your way towards the living room while avoiding many of the occasional squeaky floor boards; finally after a long  perilous journey through the Hallway of Eternal Squeaky Floors, you came upon the living room and felt your heart nearly stop as it hiked up into your throat. Feliciano. Dancing. Shirtless. Saliva pooled in your mouth causing you to swallow thickly as you watched the bubbly italian man continue dancing without a clue to his new audience, curl bobbing with each sway and slender muscles shifting softly under smooth perfectly tanned skin; you now had a newfound appreciation for Ludwig and his training even if Feli absolutely resented it. Which brought another question to mind as you eyed him like the next winning lottery ticket with sheathed jealousy, how could that skimpy little italian manage to eat so much and still look as thin as he does? You shook your head to clear it, 'focus'. The song 'I Love You' from Omfg was playing on the stereo somewhere nearby causing the feeling of irony to float across your thoughts as you stepped closer to finally alert Feli that you were here, a hand poised halfway in the air getting ready to tap him on the shoulder. But what you didn't anticipate was for Feli to suddenly spin around towards you, so as you lifted your hand up and forward, it didn't quite make it to the right destination. 

Anyone could practically see the waft of smoke coming from ______'s brain as her eyes watch her hand grope Feli's right pectoral muscle. 

 

~ 5 Minute time skip filled with babbled apologies and blushes, with a shirt thrown on hastily~

 

(To be continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued later in the week, I know this story sucks but hey, you're reading it aren't you?
> 
> I don't own any Hetalia characters, Feli owns you, and you apparently claim him. Da-ze.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for China and Russia is appreciated, I have ideas for them all except those two. First to comment can pick someone from the Allies or Axis, or if patient enough a request for someone else. Really, I have no clue who to post first, send help. Feedback is welcome. Have a lovely day~


End file.
